pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The path of the Jedi
After the escape from Hoth, the crew of the Lucky Star found themselves at the rebellion rendezvous point. Landing on a large Mon Calimari Cruiser they sought to barter the goods and crew they had picked up for some hard-earned credits. Fortunately their actions on Hoth had saved the South entrance from being over-run saving several ships in the process. Their reputation and the presence of Devin Praxon (the heroic rebel pilot) impressed the officer so much that they were offered triple the initial offer and gained a healthy 6,000 Cr. They took the alarming news of the impending Imperial raid to attain the alien artefacts to Mon Mothma the rebels current leader. She sympathised and does require them to be dealt with, but can't spare the resources needed to help them. Whilst discussing their woes, one of the techs points out that the one thing the rebels can offer them is an Imperial Blackbox. A portable computer that can bypass the security lockouts on most Imperial coded ships. The crew accepts and along with some extra tools heads off to Kemreth Secundus. Elanna revealed the bugs that Pash and Max were wearing in their smart clothes. Something that they were unhappy to discover and smashed the bugs. Arriving at Boss Jabarak's dome they seek out an audience with him and along with paying for more repairs, they also pay off 2,000 Cr of their 7,000 Cr debt. He offer them a cargo transport job (for another 2,000 Cr), no questions asked and they accept. They headed over to visit Reth Alaine and his pupil Recca. He invited them in clearly unnerved about the recent bounty placed for information on the whereabouts of alien relics. He revealed himself as a former Jedi who lost his arms when the temple on Coruscant was attacked. He did subsequently get arms from a Kamino cyberneticist, but the interface is nearly unique and when his arms were taken he could not find anybody able to make a compatible replacement. The arms now hang in the halls of Queen Voss not far from the burned but still living remains of her former Hutt master. He taught Elanna a little of what he knew and encouraged her to develop her force powers. However he was reluctant to move the artifacts, particularly as he has no faith that the rebels will not simply use the artefacts as weapons of their own. There is no place they can be safely dumped and as he is he can do little to defend them. The group received a call from Natalla, letting them know that there was a consignment of slaves waiting for them on the ship. The crew were less than pleased, and have decided to take what they need from Queen Voss and fake their deaths (and the deaths of the slaves). Then to steal a replacement ship from Kemreth Prime. However it became clear that their list of objectives is a long one and there are several limits on what they can do. * The guards in Queen Voss's dome are primarily aliens and most of them are former slaves with distinctive facial tattoos. (all of the slaves also have them, but although they know that each slave has a slightly different tattoo the PCs are not aware of what they mean.) * The passageways in Queen Voss's dome are very tight and narrow, slowing down any potential escape. * The slaves live exclusively in the mine areas, where their dormitories, warehouses, ore processing facilities and mess halls are located. There is a strict barrier between them and the free people that live on the upper levels. * The majority of the prisoners are humans, the older ones are former slave masters with new ones being brought in from elsewhere. * The mines are a tangled warren of tunnels very similar to an ants nest. * The artefacts are rumoured to be stashed in the "forbidden area" which rumour also suggests is heavily guarded by droids and elite guards. * There are pockets of explosive gas, but they are mostly heavier than air and tend to be found near new mining activity. * The train to the other domes are on the edge of Voss' dome. * They have several objectives ** To kill the Burning Hutt Queen Voss keeps as a Trophy. ** To recover Reth Alaine's arms for him. ** To remove, destroy or bury all of the artefacts that lay within the mine. ** To persuade Reth Alaine to bring himself, along with his collection of artefacts, with the crew to safety. (he wants his arms before he would feel able to do that) ** To escape their obligation to Jabareth by liberating the slaves. Back to main page